Denial
by Fuzzball6846
Summary: "Why do you do what you do" he asked "I truly don't know" Just a bunch of oneshot's explaining different character from different fandoms. Taking requests!
1. The disgrace of a demigod

**Disclaimer: I do not own percy jackson, nor do I make a profit doing this. All rights go to Rick riodren.**

when you trudge down the path into the underworld, it isn't going to be the most pleasant walk of your life.

that pretty much sums up what I was thinking then and there. I didn't need The dark pointy rocks or the stench of death that lingered here.

_'it's not to late to turn back' _I thought, immediately pushing the idea out of my head.

_'no,_ _this is our last chance to claim olympus' _witch was true, if they waited any longer percy and the rest of Olympus could be waiting for them when they got there, and they needed the element of surprise.

_'but what if that's a bad thing'_ I thought _'what if Kronos was lying'_

_"even if Kronos is a sucky ruler he'll still be better then the Olympians, I mean look at how Hermes treated you"_

my chain of thoughts were interrupted by a growl from Kelly.

"you really need to start paying more attention sweetie" the emposai whispered in a sickly sweet voice, "one day it's going to be the death of you" she turned to take a look at the river of lost hopes, her smile never fading.

one of the larger monster started to nudge me Towards the river. everything seemed slow down, I looked at the broken pocket watch slowly being pushed to shore by the night black waves. That watch reminded me of my life, slowly ticking day after day until it reached the river Styx, were it would break, it's glass would shatter all over the shore bed to be replaced by something bigger, something that would either destroy the world, or save it.

i started to wad into the river, the black water lapping my feet. That was when the pain started, it shot through my legs like a thousand pit scorpions just had a party inside my skin.

i fell face first into the river were I could only see the black water swirling around me.

just give up, a voice taunted. It was right I had nothing to live for, not higher to fight for.

_"tis is what it is." _the voice quoted.

_"then change it" _that had to be the first real thought that the Styx hadn't corrupted._ "Kronos will fix this" _I thought _'he'll save us all' _

but all the horrible stories I had heard about him seemed To replay in my head, what the rumours were true, what if Kronos isn't all he said he'd be.

_'no' _I thought_ 'Kronos will help us, he'll be the great king he's son never was'_

that denial was what allowed me to hold on during my time surrounded by the Brocken dreams left by others, but it was also why I was there in the first place.

**so tell me in the reviews do you wanna see Loki, the Capitol or Conner from scorched next.**

**also I have to give a shout out to trapped_under_loki's_spell and snowydaystarlight from inspiring this fic, you guys rock!**

**so rate and review,peace(; fuzzball6846**


	2. The arrogance of the Capitol

**Disclaimer: I do not own the the hunger games all rights go to Suzanne Collins.**

As I walked through the streets of capitol i Could sense the excitement and the pride that filled the air.

banners were hung and posters were displayed in shop windows show with tributes they supported in the upcoming quarter quell. When you watch normal tv shows you only ever can root for one character, the main character but in the hunger games you can root for whoever you want, there no good or bad only those who _survive._

whenever I watched it I always felt as if I where apart of the games, as if I was there.

I remembered when rue died I had never seen anyone so upset over a death, only in TV shows or books. How could anyone see death like that, it could have been a breaking point for her or something like that.

it didn't matter anyway, i needed to get to the craft store to finish my costume for tonight if I was going to show up at elizabeths opening ceremony party.

wow,_ opening ceremony party _I never realized how much of a mouthful that was.

i continued to walk down the street, the sun brightening up those little sparkly bits in the sidewalk.

the local arts and crafts shop is old, and I don't mean old like in worn down, I mean old as in old fashioned. it's one of those family-run stores with the small little sign.

the small sound of a bell priced through the sunny, happy atmosphere.

I quickly scanned the shelves for item I was looking for.

"Jon" I called, searching for the old shop owner.

"Coming" a voice answered from the back room.

he made his way up to the counter, well he had the appearance of an old man his bright blue eyes shone through that, they made him look as if he was a child.

"i'm looking for fake blood"

"now why would you need that" he asked innocently as he got up to search the shelves.

"one of my friends is throwing a party to celebrate the upcoming quarter quell" I answered.

"oh" I could tell he had tried to hide the bitterness in his voice, I didn't work.

a small mischievous smile made its Way across the corners of his face "you want to be be a politician one day right?"

"Yeah" I answered "I've been doing a report for school on recent articles."

"Ok so tell me, do you think it's fair for all the past tributes to be reaped again"

"well" I truly hadn't thought about it at the time "I, I'm not sure"

"interesting concept isn't it" he answered plainly "that was a hard question, how about... What do you plan improve in this nation"

"well the Capitol seems fine at moment, so we should start by tightening security in the districts an...

"the districts" he interrupted.

"yeah I thought they could use some improving"

"so if everyone focuses on improving the districts and the capitol" he paused for effect "who's going to improve panam."

" but, there both panam"

"no, there both a part of panem, there not panam." He smiled

"what's the difference" I asked

"do you see panam as a country or a nation"

"um, a nation"

i noticed a small tinkle in his eye as he smiled "a country is simply a land mass were people reside, a nation on the other hand is a place were every one works for a single cause and everyone big or small, good or bad supports, so tell is panam a country or a nation"

i hesitated "a nation"

"Ahh, here it is" he held up my desired bottle of fake blood. He took it over to the counter to run it through.

"oh, I have a present for you" he said as he searched through boxes under the counter.

"really"

"here we go" he handed me a book,_ the complete guide to world history, for gr. 7s and up._

it looked ancient, it was old and dusty, pages were torn and it was coming apart at the seems.

"it's been in my family of generations, I'm lucky it survived so long" he sighed

"how old is it"

"from long before the dark days" he answered

i gaped, probably looking like a fish "r really" i stuttered

"Really" he confirmed

"if it's really been in your family for that long, why give it to me"

"because humans are arrogant, it's life," he told me "but you seem able to overcome that"

"I don't know what to say"

"just keep it in the best condition you can" he smirked" you could learn From it, that will be 3.99"

"wha...Oh for the blood" i dug in my pocket for my allowance. i pulled out the crisp bill I had received that mouth and put it in his hands.

he handed me my the blood, "bye, and happy hunger games" I called as I walked out of the the shop, the bell piercing the air once more. I still remember the sad smile he wore on his face when I left.

he had been right you know, humans are arrogant, because when I walked out of that store noticing all the little sparkly bits in the sidewalks of the Capitol with blood and a book,

I had been to arrogant to see the men in white storm the little shop at the end of the street.

I had been to arrogant to notice how my only friend really died.

I had been arrogant to take a second glance at life.

**sorry I took so long to update, I had been working on my other story witch I ended up deleting the wrong draft D:**

**but I'll be able to update quicker next time, and if your wondering why there are corner stores in the capitol, I was really thinking it looked like a normal store you'd see down town hence old fashioned for them is modern for us. **


	3. The illusions of a trickster

**disclaimer: I do not own Thor or the avengers.**

darkness.

thats all there was, and that was all that there would ever be.

Loki knew this, he knew what there was and what was once, it was an illusion, he had practiced magic after all.

actually scratch that, Loki didn't know magic, magic was to create knew things to change things that already were, and Loki, he didn't do that, he simply pretended to create things, things that didn't truly exist, he created illusions.

and that had been it.

well until he had discovered the truth.

What is the truth you may ask, well it's the fact that all there is and all there was and will be is nothing but darkness, an endless pit of nothingness.

that was all that was truly there, All there was and would be.

so that was why he stopped trying to be the light, stopped trying to be the hero.

hero. Loki scoffed at the word, he scoffed at that fool fury who believed they were actually real.

after he won all the battles, after he won the war and all the nine realms fell under his command, then he'd show them what a hero was.

he'd write his name down in history, under the word hero.

then he'd be remembered as one, thats all they were, hero's only existed inside the people the masses wanted them to.

inside to strong and the brave, the ones that fight in the front lines or stand out dressed in red and gold.

never the tricksters or the intelligent, never the people who plan and create the strategies from behind the lines.

no, not ever.

but Loki knew it was only those people who got the glory, but Loki had always been good at illusions.

to replace one illusion with another, simple.

like the illusion that he actually had a brother, or the one that goodness and selfless people were real.

Loki would be the hero, because that's all hero's were, an illusion.

**well that was pretty dark, also these are not my morals just what** **I thought would be going through Loki's head at the time**

**seriously, I'll be able to update faster If you just tell me who you want to see next, I'm familiar with a lot of fandoms you know.**

**peace (; fuzzball6846**


	4. The guilt of a time-lord

**disclaimer: I do not own doctor who, all rights go to BBC.**

the doctor didn't watch from the windows of the windows of the tardis as gallafrey burned.

he turned away like a coward, but he couldn't block out the screams, the screams of children, of elders, of daleks and the screams of innocent people.

The doctor couldn't block out the screams of the time lords, he would hear their screams for the rest of his lives.

every time no matter where, he'd hear their screaming, feel their pain and watch then beg for their lives.

One day he would count the children, watch for the flames and listen to the screams of horror as their souls were burned out of their bodies.

Some would deny it even happened, others would go insane and some would continue to burn planets to the cold hard ground.

but not him, not the doctor, he would swim in the endless pool of guilt to make up for it, he would stay there, the burning would feel like yesterday everyday.

he would never go down those paths, he would protect.

he'd hate the guns, ignore the arrogance and pretend violence didn't existe, for as long as he could anyway.

he was a coward, he'd regret never watching his home burn, he'd carry more guilt then anyone ever before him.

he would move forward, but his mind would always wander back here, it would always wander back to the day he didn't watch gallafrey fall.

**in truth the doctor does bare a lot of traits to villians, I guess in the end we do chose our own path.**

**anyway, seriously let me know who you wanna see next.**

**BTW looking for a beta**


End file.
